


War

by petiteneko



Series: 10 Days of lawlu 2019 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fights, Hostage Situations, M/M, Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: War, it had done many things to them.





	War

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Unless you have read chapter 945, do not continue. This story plays off of content related to that chapter. Enjoy :3
> 
> (Obviously) This comes from the 10 days of lawlu prompt: War
> 
> This is a part of a collab. I shall post the link once it is published!

**War,**

As Law watched the battle unfold before him, it brought back memories. First, it had been Flevance. Flevance and gunshots. Flevance and fires. Flevance and _losing the ones you love._

In the middle, it had been _The Family._ The Family and blood. The Family and uninstigated fighting. The Family and _Doflamingo._

Finally, it had been Volff. Volff and _as a doctor, there is no way you can refuse to use this power._

And, it was at that very memory that Law turned around and beckoned his crew to follow him.

**it had been the thing that brought them together.**

.xxx.

**War,**

It had been cold when Law bumped into him again. Cold on a supposed uninhabited island. Cold as he fought off a marine vice-admiral. Cold when he heard a scream of some mutilation of his last name.

Law had been cold, tired, and alone.

But, with the promise of revenge, he had warmed up quickly at the prospect. Finally, he could enact his plan. Finally, he could succeed.

And Dressrosa had been _war_ indeed.

**it had been the thing that kept them together.**

.xxx.

**War,**

With Dressrosa came a multitude of things. It came hope. It came _life._ It came an alliance prolonged past the original intended timeframe.

With Dressrosa came Zou. With Zou came his crew. With his crew came _emotion._ And, with that, came risk.

A risk they would face on Wano.

**it had been the thing that challenged them together.**

.xxx.

**But, war,**

Everything had been calm. Everything had been planned out. Everything had been _okay_. That was, until Mugiwara no Luffy showed up.

Plans were ruined around him. They fell apart, piece by piece as chaos itself took over. _Stay low,_ they said, _be patient,_ they promised. But Luffy was chaos incarnate, and nothing could stay in one piece when he appeared.

Law had to hold off another pirate. Law had to reveal himself. His presence now known to their enemies.

His _crew’s_ presence.

And, what did their enemies do?

"If you want to defeat me, you need to kill your crew."

Hold them hostage.

**it had also been the thing to tear them apart...**

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much saw the prompt and had immediately thought of this:
> 
> War, it had been the thing to bring them together, and, ultimately, it had been the thing to tear them apart. 
> 
> And then chapter 945 came out (along with the previous hinting of Law getting mad about the ninja-woman dissing his nakama) and _Yeah._


End file.
